Field
Portable electronic apparatuses, such as a laptop personal computer and a mobile phone, include a main housing having a keyboard, push buttons, etc., and a display housing having a display screen. The display housing is connected to the main housing such that the display housing can be opened and closed with respect to the main housing. This type of electronic apparatus can be carried by a user in a folded state in which the display housing is placed on top of the main housing. When the electronic apparatus is used, the user opens the display housing so that the keyboard and the push buttons can be operated. Thus, the portability of the electronic apparatus is ensured without reducing the size of the keyboard and the push buttons.
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses having a fingerprint sensor, a television unit, an audio device, etc. have come into use. The fingerprint sensor is used for personal identification. The audio device is used for recording and reproducing music and video data. Thus, while there is a demand for reducing the size of the electronic apparatuses, there is also a demand for increasing the number of electronic components to be mounted therein. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a space for accommodating newly added electronic components in the housings of the electronic apparatus according to the related art. Therefore, it has become necessary to increase the size of the housings of the electronic apparatus to increase the volumes thereof.